Hunts
Hunting uses your Vita's location finding capabilities to find "local" spirits. How to use Hunt The first time you play the game, you can use the Hunt feature right away to get a hit. All subsequent attempts will require you to do a bit of traveling, usually at least a few miles or kilometers. In order for the game to know how far you've traveled, you need to connect to the Destiny of Spirits server by using the Hunt feature: this means that, if you do not have a cellular data-capable Vita, you need to find a wireless access point. Cafes or certain fast food restaurants are good options. After connecting, you should get a hit again. Once you successfully Hunt in a different location, this should allow you to receive spirits again at home; thus, to make best use of Hunting, you should attempt to Hunt as you travel to different places during your day. How to hunt without Internet access So for people who only have a wireless-capable PS Vita, it is still possible to successfully hunt even without Internet access. The stipulation is that you still need to be within range of a wireless network, even if you do not have access to connect to it. The Hunt feature works by determining your location based on the wireless router nearby. The slightly more technical explanation is that the SkyHook technology in the Vita looks up your location based on the registered MAC address of that router... but I only heard this second-hand, so I am not sure on how accurate that is. So, how do you hunt when you don't have Internet?! #Before you leave, make sure your Vita is on and Destiny of Spirits is loaded on the map screen. Put your Vita to sleep/on standby. #In order to hunt, you need to have signal from a wireless access point. You don't need to actually connect to it, it just needs to be detected. To check if one is near, go to Settings > Network > Wi-Fi Settings. If you scroll past your favorited networks, you should be able to see what connections you can make from your present location. As long as something is present, go to the next step. Otherwise, you may want to hunt around for a coffee shop, fast food restaurant, or other likely source of wifi. #Open Destiny of Spirits and tap on Hunt. The game should attempt to find your location now. If successful, the "Distance Traveled" field should have changed to a non-0.0 value. #After finding your location, the number of spirits you can find should be visible. Tap the Hunt button. Close out of any wifi network prompts you get. #After attempting to connect for a while, the game will tell you that the hunt was successful but that the results cannot be displayed. You have now finished hunting! Do not back out to the map, just put your Vita on standby. #When you are able to connect to the Internet, open up your Vita and check the results. You should now receive the spirits you found earlier. #Back out to the map, then go back into Hunt. The game will calculate the distance between your present location and that last hunt, which was probably not where you are now. This lets you hunt again! Note that you cannot hunt again until you have verified the results of the last hunt you made. So, if you are planning to make multiple stops before going back home to connect to the Internet, save the hunt for when you are furthest from home. Local Hunting When hunting in a specific location in the world, you may find location-limited spirits. These special spirits are added to the game over time. Hunting Records Where to find hunt-only spirits. Data Collection Recorded data on how many spirits are found based on distance traveled. Might depend on your current preferred direction... record your luck as yellow, blue, white, gray, or black. Category:Gameplay